


Reversion

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slightly inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifQ3JRS4gqc">Moonsong</a> by Adrian von Ziegler.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



> Slightly inspired by [Moonsong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifQ3JRS4gqc) by Adrian von Ziegler.

Deadlock had been avoiding contact with Wing and it baffled the white mech. It started three days ago when they had trained and the ex-Decepticon had lost – again. Wing had pointed out Deadlock’s poor leg work and that he needed to practice on it.

They had left the training facility in silence and once they had returned to Wing’s apartment, the speedster had retreated to his small room and come out only to have energon.

The jet tried to ask what was wrong and if he could help with something but he got no reply – not even a growl or a glare or snarky retort. He didn’t know what to do and it was making him worried.

It was one evening, five days after Deadlock had closed up around himself, when the bi-colored mech emerged from his room and came to the living room where Wing was watching TV. Deadlock made a b-line to the other mech and knelt down between the spread knees, pressing his cheek against Wing’s thigh.

This took Wing by surprise. Deadlock hadn’t done _this_ before.

“Deadlock...?”

At the question around his name, the grounder curled up a little, his finals drooping back.

“Deadlock? Are you all right?”

This time, he actually whimpered quietly. And his finials drooped all the way back.

“Just... hold me close”, he mumbled, “Please?”

As Wing heard the soft plea, he leaned forward and closed Deadlock into an embrace, his arms gliding down the ex-Decepticon’s back, kissing the top of his head. “Of course, sweetspark”, he murmured against Deadlock’s crest.

Soon, Deadlock fidgeted and made his way to Wing’s lap, tucking his hands between them and hiding his face into the crook of white mech’s neck. Heaving a deep, shuddering sigh, he tried to relax against the jet but it was rather difficult with such emotions swirling inside him, a true maelstrom.

Wing did what he always did when someone sought comfort; he hugged Deadlock close and started stroking his back in long, gentle sweeps.

“Would you tell me what’s bothering you?” he asked after a moment, his hands never ceasing their stroking along the strong back.

It took even longer for Deadlock to speak and when he did, he didn’t look Wing in the optic. “Just... normal feeling of worthlessness”, he said, quietly, shrugging.

The white mech knew about low self-esteem Deadlock had but... it still made him sad every time he heard about it. “Oh, Deadlock, love.” He tightened his embrace and kissed the dark gray crown, “In this apartment, in this city, you’re worth _everything_. You’re dearest to me and I want you to know that.”

Those words struck Deadlock like a triple-changer’s punch in the face right where it feels the best; his spark. He uttered a choked whimper, trying to fight the feelings from bubbling to surface. His vision grew blurry, a watery line welling to the bottom of his optics, threatening to spill over.

“You’re everything to me”, Wing whispered, his intend to never let go, and felt something moist trickle down his neck.


End file.
